Dragon's Musing
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Two part from Kilgharrah's POV for episode three and four.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I had a dragon, but I don't.

Summary: Two part from Kilgharrah's POV for episode three and four.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

**Midnight Misery**

xxx Missing Scene from The Wicked Day

Kilgharrah slept deeply and peacefully in his white mountain cavern, nearly a five day ride from Camelot. He could comfortably cover the distance in a little less than an hour if he flew leisurely.

If Merlin summoned him as a dragonlord...then he could get there in about five minutes. A bit of strain, but he didn't mind, pushing his massive wings and body to it's limit made it a challenge and a duty that he readily accepted.

The Great Dragon's long, dark gold form was curled comfortably in a back hollow of the cave, the stone there made of granite, perfect to heat with fire and last for hours. The sideways bowl like depression in the cavern was edged with stalagmites, a bit of boundary from the dragon's bed to the rest of the living area.

A soft grunt escaped his lips, a sleep leaded sigh sliding from his nostrils as his shifted in his sleep, wings relaxing and tucking against his scales comfortably, head and neck stretching to a slightly better place on the war, stones.

When dragons were dominant over the lands, the skies filled with their starlit dances, the mountains echoing their songs in the summer, and forests glowing with their fire on cold winter nights. Few people could believe these immortal creatures had weaknesses...or ever needed to worry about such things as a sword or enemy, and even fewer people believed these powerful beings would be concerned with such a trivial matter as a good night's sleep.

But the dragonlords knew.

And knew this well, they knew that though dragons could push themselves deep into the night several weeks after last resting if needed...they would be in a very bad mood and only the dragonlords could keep them from a killing spree.

Which is why they strived to give the dragons the best sleep they could when the dragons were able to rest fully. Dragons like any living creature could take naps, light dozes as they waited, "resting their eyes" some would say...even most every night they'd settle in to wait for dawn, but rarely ever truly sleep.

Kilgharrah was in one of those rare deep sleeps, the only dreams he felt were soft memories of night songs a close dragonlord or two had sung to him when this sleep had been missing. Balinor had been highly capable of this task, easing the mighty dragon into deep black slumber and guarding him until Kilgharrah's wisdom filled gold eyes stirred open again.

The Great Dragon's breathing was soft and even, lungs expanding no more and no less than they needed to. Stomach full with meat from the latest hunt, but not so full to harm his rest. Yes, Kilgharrah was truly content.

"_No! Quomodo tu Arthur! Quid sum sine felis! Quid feci? No!_"

Kilgharrah snorted out a great stream of flame as he stirred awake, hitting his head on the top of the sleeping area and groaning at the sheer volume in Merlin's words.

By the sounds and confusion of the yelling, the young warlock was dreaming.

Or having a nightmare.

The dragon growled, displeased at the disturbance to his sleep, it was rare when the dragonlords were safe to walk the earth, nearly impossible now.

Moving to the cool night air since Merlin's continued shouting in his head was stirring rage in his heart for an unidentified reason, Kilgharrah sighed as he settled onto the cliff, stargazing silently for a moment as the words repeated themselves over and over.

"_Merlin.._."

"_No...No...Quid Feci...Feci._.."

"_Young Warlock_..."

"_No Felis...Arthur...Quid Feci...No_..."

"Merlin."

"._..no...no_.."

Kilgharrah sighed heavily, the young warlock too far trapped to really hear him.

"_**Awaken ifanc ddraigarglwydd, fel eich brawd perthynas agosaf galwaf chi at y golay**_!"

The dragon felt Merlin jerk into consciousness then shudder as he stirred, groaning mentally and physically.

"_Ki-kilgharrah?"_

_"Mhm, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah...how did you...?"_

_"You were dreaming young dragonlord, you must have reached out for me subconsciously, waking me from my own sleep."_

_"I'm sorry, didn't know I could do that."_

Kilgharrah made sure to let his chuckle slide through the conversation mentally to reassure the young warlock.

_"Are you alright Kilgharrah?"_

_"I am fine, you disturbed a rather deep bout of sleep on my part so my emotion are a bit scrambled, forgive me if I'm out of context."_

_"Kilgharrah, that last bit made no sense."_

_"Exactly my point, I'm not...fully awake I believe so my words may a bit...off..."_

Merlin was able to find amusement in that, but as soon as his mind realized his mood had shifted it banished the thought to replace it with frustration, grief, and disappointment.

_"What troubles you so young warlock?"_

_"Arthur has outlawed magic."_

_"Merlin, that law has been there for over two decades."_

_"Uther is dead_."

xxx

Joy at the death of his gaoler provoked his speed, the resounding emotions from his kin forced it.

Kilgharrah flew hard and fast to the clearing near Camelot,, landing with a soft stumble as his wings shook a bit and his lungs ached for air. Merlin was deep within the citadel still, unaware the dragon was anywhere near him. The dragon had glided high over Camelot, shadowed by the new moon that seemed to be mourning the late king.

Uther Pendragon

Hundreds of people were packed into the courtyards and on the battlements, linked hands and arms as they mourned, candles lighting the city like a thousand clustered stars.

Lights glowed through out the castle, in all rooms except one, the great hall were Prince Arthur kneeled in silent vigil.

Merlin was half asleep outside the sealed doors, giving Arthur unknown, silent comfort and companionship.

A loyal friend.

The dragon sighed as he gazed at a dark lit window of the citadel, knowing Merlin was nearby that very glass covered opening of the castle.

Kilgharrah gently reached out to the young dragonlord, noticing Merlin had managed to block him off from the majority of his conscience. That was fine, Kilgharrah didn't need to know anymore than what in a collapse of memories and thoughts Merlin told the dragon everything that had occurred in the last week.

The great dragon sent a soft wave of reassuring warmth to the young warlock, making him think the dragon had left and gone back to sleep.

But Merlin usually was smarter than that, only exhaustion kept him from really knowing what was going on.

Kilgharrah settled onto his haunches, he'd only reside here another few moments before returning to his cavern, but this took a bit of focus and falling over on a wing wasn't a wise idea with an hour's flight ahead of you.

Merlin would benefit from this, he'd wake right around dawn, and be focused enough for when Arthur would rise from his vigil.

But for now...

"Sleep well Young Warlock...

_Lennavanmo Lennavanmo who is it swinging you to and fro_  
><em> With a long low swing and a sweet low croon<em>  
><em> loving words of a mother's rune<em>  
><em> Lennavanmo Lennavanmo who is it swinging you to and fro.<em>

_ I am thinking it is an Angel fair_  
><em> The Angel that looks on the gulf from the lowest stair.<em>  
><em> And swings the green world upward by its leagues of sunshine hair<em>  
><em> Lennavanmo Lennavanmo who swingeth you and the Angel to and fro.<em>

_ It is he whose faintest thought is a world afar_  
><em> It is He whose wish is a seven-mooned leaping star<em>  
><em> It is He Lennavanmo to whom you and I and all things flow<em>  
><em> Lennavanmo Lennavanmo<em>  
><em> It is only a little wee lass that you are<em>  
><em> Eilidh mo chree<em>  
><em> But as This wee blossom has roots in the depths of the sky,<em>  
><em> So you are one with the Lord of Eternity<em>  
><em> Bonny wee lass that you are, my morning star,<em>  
><em> Elidh mo chree, Lennavanmo Lennavanmo<em>..."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think?<strong>

**Review please, part two will be up soon!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I had a dragon, but I don't.

Summary: Two part from Kilgharrah's POV for episode three and four.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<br>**

**Tiny Scales  
><strong>

xxx Missing Scene from Aithusa

Kilgharrah smiled warmly, a rare sight after so many years.

Merlin gently used his red scarf to dry the last bits of egg fluid from the newly hatched dracling, hands tender and loving on the soft white scales.

The much older and larger dragon settled to lay in a half circle, watching the human and baby dragon interact, bonding as all dragonlords and new dragons should, so that they always know each other in the future, even if the next meeting be in the afterlife.

Merlin was currently sitting against the tree stump, letting the dracling crawl over his legs, developing its motor skills and improving its eyesight as it blinked in the dark, the young warlock would occasionally hum and murmur to the baby, reassuring it as the dracling cooed and made weak growls.

Aithusa yawned wide, nearly an hour after emerging the egg that had lain in wait for over four hundred years, Kilgharrah watched as Merlin gently settled the baby in his lap, making sure the delicate wings weren't folded wrong or tucked around the dracling too tightly.

The tiny white dragon chirped a little, cuddling against Merlin's stomach, seeking the warmth provided.

The young warlock allowed this for several minutes, fingertips running down along the infant's spine slowly, then Merlin eased to his feet, Aithusa in his arms as he walked to Kilgharrah. The old dragon watched silently as Merlin ever so carefully placed the baby on the other side of the strong foreleg, so the the little one was in the shelter of the massive dragon.

It took a moment for the dracling to settle once more, but Aithusa was soon asleep, he'd only been dozing in Merlin's lap, the human not warm enough in the night air from a dracling, but the older dragon's scales were perfect even on the cool grass that would soon be soaked with dew for the coming dawn to shine upon,

"Merlin?"

The human sighed as he stepped back a few paces, eyes filled with tears that began to track down his face never leaving the slumbering white form of the dragon he's called into the world.

"I...can't take him back to Camelot, Arthur would kill him. I can't trap him like Uther did you...no way in hell...but...I...can't..."

"Young Dragonlord."

Merlin turned at that, Kilgharrah never addressed him as such.

"Though it has been many years since I have cared for or even seen a dracling, I am not ignorant of the caring of my kind. I swear to you as your brother that I shall keep this young one safe."

The mental worry that Merlin had been unconsciously radiating to Kilgharrah vanished in seconds, the warlock sighing in relief.

"Thank you, I don't know what I was thinking..."

Kilgharrah chuckled, dipping his massive head to lightly nuzzle the white dracling, the baby purring a little as it stirred, crawling to curl against the warm chest of its elder, falling asleep to the heartbeat of an older...wiser...and yes...loving dragon.

"Merlin, look at me."

The young human finally looked him in the eye.

"I sincerely thank you for finding this little one, you have...no idea what this means to me...you make your father and family very proud this night in bringing this little one into a world of kindness instead of cruel imprisonment."

Merlin ducked his head embarrassed, smiling widely, "It's perfect...except..."

"Hmm?"

"I wish my father could have seen this."

Kilgharrah said nothing, sighing deeply, the sound making Merlin watch his eyes shut wearily and head lower, wings drooping sadly.

"I do to Merlin, I wish so as well. Though the commands would have been far from your grasp, calling a dragon from its egg...would be something you would have been able to do, your father would have coached you to reach your true voice within and summon the hatchling when a name had been properly chosen and suitable guardian awaited the arrival of the infant. Your father would have stood by with his own dragon or another to guard you and the dracling as you bonded the first night, then made sure the new dragon was given to the care of a dragon until old enough to know the commands of a dragonlord or when you were able to summon the aid of your brethren for such tasks as caring for the dragon..."

The wise voice has heavy with knowledge, but heavier with sorrow.

Merlin sniffed, rubbing his eyes to be able to see, watching Kilgharrah shake his own head in a bit of distress, rarely seen on the great dragon.

"I just wish I was better at this...that my mistakes wouldn't cost so much..."

"Do not doubt yourself, young warlock, you have accomplished so much with so little guidance in your magic; as well as a young dragonlord, the last of your lineage at that. Your destiny is truly a great one indeed with you at the head of it."

The human nodded, stepping closer the gently pet the sleeping Aithusa while Kilgharrah stood, once the warlock had moved away safely, the huge talons gently woke the baby enough to left Aithusa to the crest of horns adorning the old dragon's head, the tiny claws so much softer than Kilgharrah's own held enough strength to grip the scales on the elder's head, body tucked against the crest to stay safe from wind.

"Be safe Kilgharrah, I hope to see you soon, though not in a crisis." Merlin said as he gathered his bag and the shell fragments for safe keeping..and a tangible memory.

The dragon smiled, unable to nod, "I hope as well young warlock, fare safely and do not worry about this little one, if Aithusa is anything like draclings I've met, I'll be summoning _you_ to babysit while _I_ sleep."

Merlin smiled, waving as he jogged into the trees as Kilgharrah eased into the air, heading to his cavern among the sheltered mountains.

xxx

The dracling was instinctively still, not moving from the spot on Kilgharrah's crest until the elder ducked his head to let the infant slide the cavern floor gently.

Aithusa squeaked in protest, stumbling in the new surroundings, confused as why the first and sadly only dragonlord the dracling would ever know was gone.

Kilgharrah lowered his muzzle, nuzzling the infant instinctively, letting generations of ingrained memories guide his actions as a soft wingtip replaced his warm muzzle to soothe the infant while the huge maw released a torrent of rich, hot flames onto the stones of the sleeping area.

Aithusa squawked in a bit of terror at that, settling when the brilliant blaze calmed him naturally, tiny silver eyes locked on the inferno that streamed from the elder's chest, heated not by necessity but by sheer love.

Paternal instincts were slowly kicking in, deep inside Kilgharrah's old body, things were adjusting to fully care for this young dragon, mostly heightened sense, even for a dragon, and hotter fire.

The downside was Merlin might accidentally receive a bit of backlash pf Kilgharrah's temper at the rise in heat...and the dragon was highly unlikely to get really deep sleep for several hours like he used to. At least until the dracling was older would things settle in.

Kilgharrah sighed in content as he curled up in the heated sleeping alcove, back against the rim of stalagmites, warm stomach turned a bit to the safe interior were a drowsy Aithusa was wandering around, exploring the stones and Kilgharrah's tail. The old dragon let his head drop to the cave floor, one eye closing as Aithusa started to climb his head, sniffing and poking with his tiny nose.

While the curiosity of a dracling wouldn't face for several decades, and technically never wore away just was backed with knowledge and common sense, energy did leave the young dragon quickly, Aithusa finally settling in for his first true night of sleep, curled at the elbow of the Great Dragon, snuggled against the warm chest.

Kilgharrah watched Aithusa breathe for a long time, feeling Merlin tentatively approach him mentally after a bit.

_"Is he asleep?"_

_"Yes, and will be until tomorrow morning, then his life begins."_

_"Thank you again Kilgharrah."_

_"I wouldn't wish it any other way Merlin, your father would be so proud of you for this little one."_

The warlock was speechless, basically mentally gaping at the dragon."

_"As would your family, and Ashkanar, one of the first sixteen dragonlords."_

_"Sixteen?"_

_"I pity the ability of my teaching you, young warlock, as one of the last able to instruct you on your heritage, I am also nearly completely unable to do so, there were the first sixteen, one for every direction on the compass rose, while there's officially thirty-two positions, those were left to the dragons, paired with their dragonlords. I hope there comes a time when you may better able to learn."_

_"I do so as well Kilgharrah."_

The dragon hummed a bit, lack of rest for this night beginning to drag on him, _"I apologize Merlin, I must rest if you don't mind."_

_"Oh no not at all, sorry for disturbing you."_

_"You have not young warlock, you have given me and my kind a marvelous hope...one that many of us thought would never occur."_

_"Sleep Well Kilgharrah."_

_"And you my brother."_

The gratitude and embarrassment coming from Merlin made Kilgharrah grin a little, the warlock feeling it in his mind. Kilgharrah shifted his mind to let Merlin see Aithusa as well, both of the, falling asleep watching the form against the older dragon's darker scales.

_"Merlin..."_

_"Hmm?"_

Such tiny scales...and such a future they will see.

_"You are a true dragonlord."_

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>


End file.
